


Jump

by Kamiki



Series: Tumblr Fanfic Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking fanfic vignette requests on Tumblr.</p><p>Arania said: For a fic prompt, how about something dealing with Bucky being the one to gather the courage to come out to Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts).



t had been years since Steve and Bucky saw each other on the bridge. As much as Steve wanted it be; it wasn’t Bucky for a very long while. In a perfect world, they would have seen each other and they would have instantly been back like it was before the war: best friends.

But of course, it wasn’t. Steve was a different person; he was no longer that skinny kid from Brooklyn who was idealistic to a fault and didn’t know how to back down from a back-ally fight. Now he was Captain America: the man from the past who had to navigate through cloak-and-dagger politics and fight aliens.

Bucky had to remember; and everything he remembered wasn’t pretty. Along with the memories of Coney Island and spaghetti dinners and going to life drawing classes came the horrors of war; torture, rape, deceit at the tentacles of Hydra.

And murder. 

Murders conducted by him; he couldn’t even hide behind the banner of war. Shooting someone in front of their family as they ate dinner with a high-caliber rifle three buildings away isn’t war, no matter how to try to spin it.

The first year was hell. 

The second year was better.

By the third year, Bucky was more or less the man he once was. He would never be the same; like a shattered vase glued back together he knew there would always be jagged edges and missing pieces; but overall he could get through most nights without nightmares and was beginning to enjoy life again.

And think about things. Many things - there was a lot of darkness in his soul he had to deal with. Something that had hit him rather unexpectedly were his feelings for Steve. A dark secret he had kept in him since he was a boy; treasured but hidden from the world. But the world was different now… he had seen in movies and TV and even with couples walking down the street…people like him. People like him who didn’t have to chase skirts a pretend to be something they’re not.

But would Steve understand? He wasn’t the insecure little boy he once was; back when Bucky had fallen in love with him. He could have anyone in the world he wanted. Would he accept him? He found it hard to believe he wouldn’t; but that wasn’t the real question, was it?

No, he knew it was more complicated than that. Bucky didn’t want to tell Steve this hidden, forbidden secret just so he knew. He knew it he wanted Steve to say that he knew all along, and that he wanted him just as bad, and of course he was just waiting for him to come around.

Hope. Now that was a feeling Bucky wasn’t used to. He didn’t know how he liked it, that fluttering in his chest. It wasn’t dissimilar from standing on the edge of tall building, willing yourself to jump.

But he had jumped several times before, why wait now?

**Author's Note:**

> Want one of your own? http://foxyfussings.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
